Sniper
"They will never see it coming!" Sniper is an Allies & Axis Infantry Unit featured in Company of Heroes. 250px|middle|US sniper. Game Info Sniper is an elite Infantry unit available both the United States and the Wehrmacht. Snipers are usually armed with long range rifle such as the Gewher 43(Werhmact) and the M1903 Springfield(United States) equip with a long range sniper scope. A Sniper is a one shot, one kill Infantry Unit that is very effective to any Infantry Unit on the battlefield. Normal Infantry Unit such as Riflemen Squad, Volksgrenadier Squad, Panzer Grenadier, Infantry Section are easy targets for Snipers. A Sniper also work very well with support weapons such as MG Crew or Machine Gun Nest as the high rate of infilade fire surpress Infantry while the Sniper pick them off one by one. Snipers are also masters of camouflage, they can hide themselves on the battlefield and remain hidden as long as nothing visible come too near to it and they do not fire a shot. This make them excellent unit for infaltrating enemy territory without being detected and very useful for taking out highly valueble target such as Officer, Captain, Leutienant and Knight's Cross Holders. Thier infaltration capability also allows them to undergo reconaissance to indentify enemy position and use as a spotter for artillery unit. The combination of stealth and long range instant kill capability make the Sniper the most lethal Infantry on the battlefield. How to counter a Sniper Even though Sniper is a lethal Infantry Unit. He does has several weakness, here are some general tips of taking out a Sniper. Sniper vs Light Reconaisance Jeep, BMW R75 Motorcycle and Kettenkard are very good Sniper spotter, as all these are vehicle unit and can survive sniper shot easily. With good speed and protection, they can act as a foward scout unit for mortars and artillery unit. Jeep and BMW R75 Motorcycle can also engage Snipers with thier machine gun. Sniper vs Artillery strike If there is only one Sniper is spotted hidden in buildings or in the open. Best not deploying the heavy artillery strike as it waste munition point and recharge time. Light artillery unit such as mortar can effectively take him out. If a large group of Infantry Unit or support unit is providing support along with the Sniper. Best used the big guns. Sniper vs Medium Armored Vehicle and Tanks Require no tactics, Sniper shot do hardly any damage to vehicles such as SdKfz 251 Half-track, M3 Half-Track & Stuart Tank and tanks such as Panzer IV & M4A3 Sherman. Use them to take out Snipers before moving your troops into the area. Sniper vs Infantry Grenades, Flamethrower, Incendiary Grenades can take out a Sniper in buildings. If a Sniper is spotted in camouflage mode. Move Infantry towards the Sniper's spotted position. Snipers can be detected once an Infantry is close to him as they only camouflage but not invincible. Charge them aggreasively with close range weapons such as MP44, Tompson Submachinegun, Bar Rifle and MG42 is also a good tactic. Heavy machine gun team can wipe out Snipers instantly if they are close enough to engage one. Sniper vs Sniper A Sniper versus Sniper showdown. Is who shot first and who get shot first, a classic but rather risky way to dual your enemies Sniper your own valueble Sniper. This showdownin is seen in most battle as they are fought fiercely by combine force and Sniper provide anti-personal fire to provide cover for the advancing force while surpressing enemy troops. Kill a Sniper with a Sniper will can also demoralelize your enemy as they know you have better skill in commanding your troops. This kind of battle is rarely seen in one on one as no Commander will risk losing thier valueble unit. Category:Company of Heroes Category:Allies Category:Axis Category:Infantry